I'd Rather Not Talk About It
by intrajanelle
Summary: Ulrich's dating Sissi against his will. Yumi is having a hard time talking to William. Jeremy and Aelita just can't get any privacy. And when Odd reboots the super-computer...mayhem ensues. Mostly an even mixture of UXY and JXA.


A/N: Whelp, this is the first fanfiction I've written in awhile. I hope you like it. Also, underneath is a funny summary that I almost gave to this story but couldn't fit in to the summary box. You're welcome. :)

Summary: Two years after Xana is defeated Jeremy and Aelita are dating, Odd's still single, Ulrich is dating Sissi, Yumi has feelings for William and Jim is working as a janitor (or is he?). Find out which four out of those five statements are true in _I'd Rather Not Talk About It!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but Christmas is coming up...

* * *

><p>I'd Rather Not Talk About It<p>

By Janelle

Chapter 1: Threats

Ulrich leaned out the window. It was late afternoon. The sun was setting just on the horizon and the warm light filtered in to his room. But Ulrich wasn't looking at the sunset. He stared at the walking path just below his window. At this time of day the path was devoid of people. Only one person was down there, impatiently tapping her high heels against the cold grey pavement.

"You ready, Odd?" he asked, turning to see his room mate tying up the last water balloon.

"You, know it!" Odd exclaimed, racing toward the window. He handed Ulrich two water balloons and peered down at the girl below them.

"Hey Sissi!" Ulrich yelled and the girl stopped her infuriated foot tapping long enough to look up at the window. "Catch!"

Sissi could barely make out Ulrich's face in the glare from the sunlit windows but she knew it was him. When the water balloons were barely a foot from her face she gasped and ducked, covering herself. Her resistance was futile. Seconds later the water balloons hit her squarely in the back she was soaking wet and trembling.

She could hear Ulrich and Odd laughing at her. In the silence of the afternoon she could also make out the sound of several other dorm windows opening and other students joining in with the boys. Laughing. They were all laughing.

She could barely make out Ulrich's face from where she stood but she glared up at the building before storming off in the direction of her father's office.

"Oh, Ulrich, darling. You will regret that," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Well that wasn't nearly as satisfying as it usually is," Odd complained as he and Ulrich waited in line for dinner, "Sissi didn't throw a tantrum or anything! Totally lame."<p>

"Yeah…" Ulrich said, staring at his dinner plate. He was strangely put out by Sissi's reaction but not because he had hoped to aggravate her. It was because it wasn't like Sissi to react so calmly.

In the past two years since they had shut down the super computer the only thing that gave the boys any sense of excitement was torturing the principal's daughter. For good reason too. Just after they had defeated Xana and invited Sissi to join them in shutting down the computer she had almost ratted them out to her father again. It was only Ulrich's persistent prodding that kept her from telling and to make up for it Ulrich and Odd had spent every opportunity the last couple years pulling tricks on her. It was a nasty business pulling pranks only when they were sure they wouldn't be caught, but it was worth it.

"At least Yumi's here for dinner tonight!" Odd said cheerily, placing a third bagel on his plate, "Heard her parents went on a date so she and her brother stayed at school to eat."

Ulrich nodded and smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Yumi about their prank on Sissi. He was sure she'd get a laugh out of it.

Odd and Ulrich had only just sat down with Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi at their usual table when the cafeteria went silent. The group turned around to see Mr. Delmas walking towards them. The principal rarely entered the cafeteria, especially this late at night. The entire student body watched him carefully as he stopped in front of the groups table.

"Whatever Sissi told you Mr. Delmas, I swear we-" Odd began but the principal stifled his rant with a look.

"Ms. Ishiyama, please come with me," the principal said sternly.

Yumi's eyes widened but she knew better than to question the principal, especially in front of the entire cafeteria. Silently she got up from the table and followed Mr. Delmas from the room, whispers from her classmates followed her all the way out the door.

Ulrich and Odd just stared at each other. Eyes wide. Jaws open.

Ulrich turned away first when he realized Sissi was staring at him from the doorway. Her arms were crossed and her lips were curled in a satisfied smirk. In a flash of long black hair she left the cafeteria. The door slammed shut behind her.

"Ulrich…" Odd said slowly. Shock was still evident in his voice.

"What's going on you two?" Aelita demanded as she watched the boys expressions.

Ulrich stood up quickly, "I'll explain later. Odd stay here!" he yelled as he sprinted from the room.

Odd, who had been just about to follow him, slumped back in to his seat gloomily and stuffed a fist full of chips in his mouth.

Jeremy grabbed Odd by his shoulders and shook him, "Odd, what the heck is going on!"

* * *

><p>"Sissi! Wait up!" Ulrich yelled after the girl as she strutted her way across the courtyard.<p>

After he yelled a couple more times he managed to get Sissi to at least slow her pace and when he caught up to her completely he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"What did you tell your dad?" he demanded.

"Nothing that wasn't true," she said, crossing her arms, "If you know what's good for you Ulrich _darling _I would stay away from Yumi Ishiyama from now on. That is if you don't want her to be expelled."

Ulrich panted from his sprint across the campus and gave Sissi a quizzical stare. He let go of her arm and his hand fell to his side.

"What are you-"

"My father knows everything, Ulrich," Sissi said, pressing her face closer to his. "All about how Yumi threw water balloons at me, tripped me in the hallway and stuffed manure in my gym locker. I have evidence for two whole years worth of practical jokes," Sissi said, waving her camera phone at him, "All caused by your little girlfriend."

"But that was Odd and I!" Ulrich shouted. "And she's not my girlfriend!"

"Do you really think my father is going to believe that _darling_? Its your word against mine. Who's he going to listen to?" Sissi hissed.

Ulrich stared at her and then cursed.

"Shit."

"No, it was manure."

"You know what I mean!" Ulrich shouted and just as Sissi turned away from him he grabbed her arm again, pulling her closer. "I'll do whatever you want if you take it back. Tell your dad it was misinformation. Tell him that it wasn't Yumi!"

Sissi turned to Ulrich, her lips curving upward, "Whatever I want?"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Delmas, please tell me what this is about-"<p>

"Ms. Ishiyama," the principal said slowly. There was a muted fury in his voice that Yumi was not comfortable arguing with so she backed down quickly. The principal lowered his gaze at her and then folded his hands in front of him, "Ms. Ishiyama I understand you have been purposefully bullying a fellow student for quite a while now."

"Who?" Yumi asked incredulously.

"Elizabeth Delmas."

"But Mr. Delmas its not true. I-"

"Daddy!" Sissi proclaimed as she ran in to the office, "Daddy I'm so sorry it wasn't Yumi after all!"

Principal Delmas's glasses fell from his nose and clattered to the desk.

"W-What?" he asked, jumping up from his chair, "Elizabeth, what are you-"

"Sorry, Daddy, gotta run," Sissi said flippantly, already walking towards the door. Just before she slammed it shut behind her, she met Yumi's eyes and sneered, "I've got a hot date tonight."

* * *

><p>Aelita was lying on Jeremy's bed. It was late and Jeremy was still up on his computer. Even with Xana gone she could never tear his eyes away from the screen from very long. Still she hardly ever left his room these days. Now that they had been dating for a year the only way they could get any alone time was to stay in his room and lock the door, and that still didn't stop Odd from interrupting them with his incessant knocking.<p>

"Jeremy," Aelita called him, "Are you almost done?"

Jeremy nodded. The room was dark but the light from his computer screen outlined his features and was reflected in his glasses. If Aelita looked closely enough she could have sworn that it looked like Jeremy's eyes were made of the bit data that scrolled across his screen.

"Great, I'm going to sleep," she said, turning over to face the wall.

She had only closed her eyes for a moment when Jeremy lay down beside her and put his arm around her. She snuggled in to his embrace and sigh when he kissed the top of her head.

Everything was perfect until she heard the rapping at the door.

"Psssst, Einstein, open up!" Odd shout-whispered from the hallway.

Aelita groaned, turning over in bed, and Jeremy got up and let Odd inside.

"Whoa, guys, better not let Jim catch you two together," Odd smiled conspiratorially.

"Jim doesn't work here anymore Odd. You know that. What is it you want? We're both trying to sleep," Jeremy yawned, rubbing at his eyes without his glasses on.

"I'd say you are," Odd snickered.

"Odd!" Aelita shouted, crossing her arms. She may not have been on Earth for very long but she knew exactly what her perverted little friend was implying.

"What? You mean you haven't-"

"ODD!"

"Okay. Okay. Fine," Odd said, holding his hands up in resignation, "I just thought you guys should know that our dear friend Ulrich is missing. But I can see now that you aren't interested so I'll be going-"

"Wait," Jeremy said, grabbing Odd's shoulder as he went to leave, "Ulrich's missing?"

"Haven't seen him since he left the cafeteria and his cell phone is off," Odd confirmed, "Do you want to know what I think?"

Jeremy sighed, "What do you think, Odd?"

"Its Xana."

Aelita and Jeremy stared at their friend in dismay.

"That's not funny, Odd. And anyway, it's impossible. Xana was defeated. The super computer was shut down. Everything's been quiet for two years," Jeremy said.

"Oh yeah?" Odd countered, "How do you explain Yumi getting blamed for all our pranks?"

"Sissi." Jeremy said.

"Yumi texted me the whole story," Aelita explained, "Sissi took back what she told her father about Yumi harassing her. I bet Ulrich had something to do with it."

"Its Xana! I'm telling you!" Odd exclaimed.

Jeremy and Aelita shared a look. The past few months Odd had been talking about Lyoko a lot. As in a lot, a lot. He was completely obsessed with being a hero again.

Jeremy shook his head. Maybe his friend just needed a girlfriend.

"Fine!" Odd said, "Don't believe me. But you'll regret it when we find Ulrich's data signature in the Digital Sea!"

With that Odd turned from the room and slammed the door behind him. Aelita fell back on to Jeremy's pillow and her boyfriend soon joined her, resuming his earlier position with his arms encircling her shoulders.

"We're never going to get any alone time are we?" Aelita sighed.

* * *

><p>Okay, maybe Odd knew that Ulrich wasn't really floating around the Digital Sea. He was probably just being blackmailed by Sissi. But it had been the perfect excuse for Einstein to restart the super computer!<p>

All Odd wanted was to see the empty expanse of Lyoko again. He wanted to run on all fours, shoot arrows from his paws, jump twenty feet in a single bound and save the world. That had been fun.

The past two years had been boring. All Odd wanted to do was be a hero again.

He lowered himself down the ladder in to the super computers control room. He liked to come here sometimes just to remember the past.

It was really dark, the only light was coming from the elevator that was sitting open and unused on the other end of the room. It was strange but the elevator looked like it worked even though Odd knew that was impossible. Jeremy had shut down the elevator until they could find a way to demolish the super computer.

Odd turned his flashlight on and turned it toward the computer's off switch.

His fingers itched for him to reboot it. He needed this. Just a few hours on Lyoko and he would be set for a long time. He just needed a little Lyoko power boost in order to bring his spirits back up.

Odd stepped closer to the switch, his hands reached for it.

_What can it hurt? Xana is gone, after all. _He thought.

With one fateful step Odd's hand clamped on to the handle and he pulled.

* * *

><p><em>So, my story is set two years after the events of the last episode. Everyone is two years older. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy and Sissi are all 17 and Juniors at Kadic Academy. William and Yumi are 18 and a seniors (the issues of her leaving the school will come up as well!). I'm not sure if Kadic keeps kids all the way through Senior year of high school but in my universe they do. Anyway, if any details of the Lyoko universe are off please try to tell me! I'm a bit rusty when it comes to Lyoko!<em>

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! XD


End file.
